


[Fanvid] Love That Bomb

by valoise



Category: Dr. Strangelove: Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2014, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of cold war absurdity, the music is by The Fallouts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Love That Bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).




End file.
